Chocolate Tub
by Celianna
Summary: Once Killua finally gets hormones, he refuses to take a bath with Gon at the same time. The only thing to convince him to take a bath with Gon, would be a bathtub filled with either ice cream or chocolate.


**Chocolate Tub**

**Summary:** Once Killua finally gets hormones, he refuses to take a bath with Gon at the same time. The only thing to convince him to take a bath with Gon, would be a bathtub filled with either ice cream or chocolate. Killua/Gon.

**A/N:** Finally! The HxH section has a character selection! YAY! Now searching for Killua/Gon stories would be easier …

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor make any profit out of Hunter x Hunter. I just deliver K/G stories to the small fandom.

Maa – Some sort of sigh

Yosh – Alright!

Che – Some sort of huff.

Baka – Idiot.

Ne – Hey/ Right?

--

Being a teenager was just a more simpler way of saying; "You're rampaging with hormones." The things that come with the joy of entering your teen period – how wonderful they are. They make you more aware of your surroundings, which would actually be a good thing, but in this case, it is not.

This is the period in which you will grow tremendously. At least, that is what it had said in the books. You carefully plan everything you do, making sure there is no room for mistakes, and safely set on a way to become a good person, or something like that.

Everything that you feel seemed like it has been magnified, big time. If you feel happy, you'll probably laugh until your face turns blue. If you're sad, you'll get depressed and give everyone the silent shoulder. If you get embarrassed, you feel like everybody is watching you – following your every mistake. You'll probably say that "The world is out to get me.".

And of course, the last and the most annoying thing of your teen period; those damn, confusing feelings.

Those feelings … they make everything a hundred times more confusing and really keep you up late at night. Like, you suddenly notice the little things about other people, and decide if you like them or not. And who do you like and who do you hate? Those are often things that wonder around in a teenager's mind.

Killua Zaoldyeck was in this teen period too. Over the past few weeks, he had been duelling with strange, unwanted feelings entering his body. He suddenly noticed that he was too embarrassed to talk about something that had to do with his body. It just made him feel so … uncertain. What if his body wasn't any good? What if everybody thought that his body resembled a mere pile of mud?

He wanted to hide himself – he found out that he was very keen on having some privacy. But unfortunately he was the only one … his best friend still seemed to think like a child.

Gon Freecs was still an innocently boy that wanted to take a bath, _with him_ at the same time. Killua's feelings decided that they did not want to see Gon naked anymore. It was time to grow up; they needed to take baths on their own now. But naïve little Gon just couldn't understand that. He saw no harm in taking a bath together … naked.

This is where Killua decided to act as if he didn't want to take a bath with Gon, because he supposedly was lazy and had no energy left.

"Killua, lets take a bath!" Cried out Gon with a happy voice, already picking up a towel and dashing towards the bathroom door.

Killua followed Gon's body with his eyes; seemingly uninterested. "Don't feel like it," he simply lied and sat on his bed, his eyes directed towards the ceiling. He folded his arms and placed them underneath his head, trying to ignore Gon that was now half dressed and standing in the doorway, looking at him as if he killed off Leorio.

Why couldn't Gon understand it? It wasn't normal for two teenagers to take a bath together. Especially when one of the two is too cute for his own good and likes to talk like "Lets strip!". Sure, he didn't know the double meaning of it – but Killua as hell did.

"Eeeeh? Why not?" Gon failed to keep out his displeasure and surprise out of his voice. Killua felt a tad bit of guilt when Gon was obviously disappointed that Killua did not want to take a bath with him. His dark cyan eyes purposely avoided Gon, who was leaning against the doorway, with only his shirt and pants on.

It's not like he didn't want to. It's just … it isn't normal. They're getting older, almost at the age of 16 years old. They were not supposed to get naked and take a bath together. What if Gon would suddenly become aware of his hormones _while taking a bath_ with Killua? It would all end in a disaster and both parties would feel embarrassed for sure.

So no, Killua did not want to take a bath with Gon.

"I have no energy left! Maaa – the training Biske put us through sure is tiring," Killua once again lied smoothly, and hoped Gon would buy it. Although the black haired boy was pretty good at seeing through Killua's foolproof lies. Stupid innocently Gon who always knew when he was lying.

But on the other hand, he really _was_ tired after the training from Biske. She should take it easy on them sometimes …

"But, but," uttered Gon, trying to find the words that described what he was feeling. Killua casually glanced at his best friend; taller than he was 3 years ago, his black hair a little longer, his muscles showing through his shirt and his skin got more tanned. Killua quickly pulled his eyes back and stared at the wall in front of him.

There he goes again – stupid hormones.

It's just Gon! Simpleminded Gon, that is all there is to it.

"Don't you want to take a bath?" Asked Gon in a tiny disappointed voice and Killua snapped out of his stare. He wanted to hit Gon over the head for being so clueless. He should get used to the fact that they were not EVER going to share a bath again. At least, not naked.

Killua carefully picked out his words, knowing if he said a simple 'no' Gon would end up sulking in a little corner – thinking he may hate him. Gon is the only one he could hurt the most while not even lifting up a finger. Sometimes, thinking like that made him happy but it also made him sad. He didn't want to hurt Gon – never.

But telling Gon he just didn't felt like it to take a bath, Gon wouldn't rest until he had dragged Killua into the bathroom – it didn't matter if he lost a leg in the progress. Stupid stubborn Gon who just didn't know when to _stop _being stubborn. He had to choose carefully what he was going to say.

Killua's eyes slowly turned to Gon.

"I'm just tired, Gon. Just go take a bath by yourself. Unless, you're scared to go by yourself," replied Killua with a wicked grin on his face, daring Gon to go take a bath on his own.

Gon pushed himself away from the doorway and hardened his grip on his towel. He knitted his eyebrows together and placed on a very determined look. "Yosh, I'll take a bath alone!" He said with pride and strolled into the bathroom, shutting the door once he entered.

The teen sighed and gave a tiny smile at the door, confusing feelings riding through his body.

If only it were that simply to avoid taking a bath with Gon every single day.

--

"Killua!" Gon cried out with so much energy that Killua almost decided to hate the black haired boy. "Killua! Lets take a bath!"

How could he possibly say that? They just came back from a heavy training – Killua was sure he sprained his back – and already he had to deal with Gon and the doomed bathtub. Why was Gon so damn naïve and innocent? Surely Gon knew something about hormones and the like, right? Killua leaned against the wall and looked at Gon who was quickly pulling off his pants.

Killua let out a frustrating groan.

"Come on Killua, lets strip!"

_Yes, lets all strip together until we're naked so we can moosh-moosh in the bathtub_. Killua closed his eyes, looking very calm, but his mind was in an uproar. Just the fact that Gon wanted to strip made him very aware of the fact that they were just boys in their teens. Maybe it was normal for two boys to take a bath … but looking at Gon and feeling his cheeks starting to burn wasn't very normal.

Why must hormones be so difficult? Killua opened his eyes because he felt something tug at his left arm. He came to greet Gon's cheery, bright brown eyes.

"Ne, Killua, hurry up," the black haired boy said with a smile. He had stripped to the point where he was only in his very short – and bright orange – boxers. The silver haired teen had to admit; he liked seeing Gon's trained and tanned body. During training, Gon would often pull out his shirt because he was sweating so much, and Killua would silently watch him work out.

He prayed and hoped Biske was as blind as she was old, because he could not handle it if anyone were to figure out Killua was checking out another boy.

Oh no, checking out another boy? What the heck was he thinking?

Another tug pulled him out of his thoughts and Killua immediately turned his head away from Gon, because the black haired boy was already pulling down his boxers. He could feel his cheeks flame up and his heart beat faster.

"No, I don't want to," Killua quickly said, not wanting to turn his head and watch Gon slowly pull off his boxers. The sound of ruffling clothes stopped and Killua felt Gon's hand slip away from his arm. He missed the warmth it gave him and secretly wanted to put back Gon's hand on his arm.

"Eh, why not?" Gon asked in a disappointed voice. Surely by now, Gon would know Killua did not want to take a bath with him _ever_ again.

Killua knew he had spoken too quickly, now Gon was probably either going to be sad or stubborn.

"Because I. Don't. Want. To." No point in hiding it anymore further …

Gon took a step back and looked with big eyes at Killua. "Y-you don't want to take a bath with m-me anymore?" Gon asked in such a cutely way that it made the silver haired teen melt inside. Yet Killua could clearly hear his hurt in his voice, he was so predictable sometimes.

How could he be so mean against Gon when he was sounding so … _pitiful_? He turned his head towards Gon and saw his hurt filled brown eyes. Killua wanted to hug Gon – probably would have done it too – if it weren't for the fact that Gon's boxers was dangerously slipping from his hips.

He had to say something – anything to make Gon feel better, yet it wouldn't make him take a bath with the smaller boy. The former assassin needed to think carefully, very carefully right now.

Killua pushed himself from the wall and threw his hands in the air. "Maa, I'm not taking a bath ever again unless it's filled with ice cream, or better yet; chocolate!"

Gon stood there, blinking, probably dumbstruck.

Killua ran his hand through his silvery hair and peeked through his eyelashes at the almost naked Gon. He was just staring in front of him. Killua came to the conclusion Gon had turned brain dead. Had if affected him so much that Killua did not want to take a bath anymore? _Che, stupid baka_.

"Killua?" The called teen was caught off guard when he heard that Gon's voice had turned back to normal, yet still not at the level of cheekiness.

Gon's lips made a small little uplift as he looked at Killua with his brown eyes. "You really like chocolate, ne?"

_Actually, I like you_.

"You should know that already," sighed Killua, more so to himself because he just admitted he liked Gon. Maybe he could die right now so this craziness would come to an end.

Gon slowly started walking towards the bathroom door. He turned his head a little, looking thoughtfully as he met Killua's piercing eyes. The silver haired teen waved his hand at Gon, motioning for him to go take a bath alone, but Gon stood still.

"Alright," Gon smiled and disappeared through the bathroom door.

There was something not right about that 'alright'. Killua had this unexplainable fear that Gon might be up to something, something very disturbing. The teen shook his head and let himself fall on his own bed; ready to forget the day.

--

There was a soft noise coming from the front door and Killua propped his left eye open to see Gon sneakily coming inside the hotel room. He was carrying in a large, brown box, still not making a sound as he passed Killua's bed. It seemed Gon hadn't noticed Killua was awake. The black haired boy placed the brown box in the small kitchen, before he went outside again to retrieve another brown box.

It went on like this before Killua decided to let Gon know he was awake and should give up his on his 'stealth mode' because frankly, he was lacking in that department. This coming from a former assassin.

"Gon." The sudden sound made Gon jump as he looked at Killua with big, surprised eyes. He quickly hid the brown box behind himself and looked as if he had just been caught in an act. Killua wanted to know what Gon was up too – he didn't like it one bit.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as he pointed at the kitchen which was now filled with brown boxes all over the place. So much for hiding it behind himself …

While still hiding the brown box behind himself, Gon smiled meekly and avoided looking into Killua's eyes. "Nothing …" he said slowly, as if he could lie that easily. There was definitely_ something_ alright. Killua stood from his bed and started to corner Gon.

"Tell me," Killua said almost in a threatening voice as he was now standing before Gon, who was looking as stubborn as ever.

Gon pulled his black eyebrows together as he looked up at Killua's dark cyan eyes. "No," he said simply. This implied that Gon would NEVER tell Killua what he was up to until he decided it was time. There was no point in arguing with a boy who had passed the Hunter Exam because of his stubbornness. Killua rolled his eyes at Gon and turned away from him; already giving up because he knew Gon wouldn't budge at all.

Gon placed on a tiny smile as he looked at Killua's back, tightening his grip on the box and disappearing into the kitchen. As Killua returned to his bed to crawl under the covers, Gon stayed in the kitchen the whole time, doing something only he knew of.

--

Something really heavy was crushing poor Killua in his bed. The silver haired teen cracked his eyes open in despair and started to glare at Gon who was currently sitting on his body. How long was he asleep? And since when had Gon decided to sit on his body?

"Time for a bath!" Gon cried out cheerfully, bright eyes shining, leaning his hands on Killua's chest. Killua would have blushed if he hadn't quickly pushed Gon off of him. The black haired boy landed on the ground, but swiftly picked himself up and smiled at Killua; not offended in the slightest.

Why was Gon so persistent with taking baths?

"No," answered Killua as he covered his eyes with his right hand; tired of this argument. He swung his legs off the bed and silently sat there, ignoring the way Gon was smiling so broad he was afraid it would be stuck like that for ever.

"Okay then," and with that, Gon left, running towards the bathroom. Killua couldn't suppress the surprise that showed on his face. He slowly raised one purplish eyebrow and looked at the bathroom door. Did he miss something? Since when did Gon gave up so easily? There was something terribly amiss. Yes, Gon would never act like this. Maybe there was something wrong with him.

Realisation dawned on Killua as he narrowed his eyes. Someone could be controlling Gon.

Killua raised his guard and perked up his ears, jumping away from the bed and landing soundlessly on the ground. With a catlike movement, he crawled towards the bathroom, his hand already mutating and ready to strike. There was some strange noise coming from the bathroom, it sounded like a kind of dripping noise. Killua took two tiny, silent steps and rested his normal hand on the bathroom door.

Slowly, he pulled it open and was surprised by the familiar smell that filled his nostrils. Then suddenly, the door opened with such a great force that it hit Killua right in his face; falling backwards as he tried to steady himself. Killua winced as he touched his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, his hand returning to its normal state.

There was something in the room that had this … god like smell. Something that Killua knew all to well. It was … it was …

"Ne Killua, now you won't have a choice but to take a bath with me!" Came the cheery voice of Gon.

As he finally opened his eyes, Killua felt his jaw literally drop open at the sight in front of him.

There, just a few meters away, was Gon – naked. Gon, naked and _covered_ with _chocolate_. From his face, to his toes; everything was practically covered with brown chocolate. The chocolate was slowly dripping from his body, making tracks all over Gon's tanned body. Now he knew where that dripping sound came from.

Killua's eyes followed the trails of chocolate on Gon – his eyes transfixed. The sweet scent of chocolate and the mixture of Gon's natural scent made him go all gooey. It was making him react in all different kind of ways, some bad and a lot of _good_ ways.

It was like a dream. Gon was totally naked in front of him and of course there was the chocolate. Combine them together and you get a chocolate covered Gon – which was like a slice of heaven. Some drool was gathering in the corner of Killua's mouth, but he barely noticed this. He wanted to, no; he _needed_ to have Gon right now.

"The bathtub is filled with chocolate, so now you _have_ to take a bath with m-" Gon's sentence was cut off because apparently Killua had decided to advance on Gon in a deadly and crazy manner. He quickly took Gon's right hand within his own.

"What are you doing, Killu …" Again, Gon couldn't finish with his sentence, because as soon as Killua's tongue touched the skin of his hand, Gon was blown off his feet. Killua stared with a hungry expression into Gon's brown eyes as he licked off the chocolate on Gon's hand.

Time slowed down as Killua slowly trailed his tongue up on the black haired boy's arm, making his way further until he rested his tongue on the boy's shoulder. Killua never left Gon's eyes as he dipped his tongue into the chocolate and slowly swirled around with his tongue. Gon never moved.

The silver haired boy continued his trail and reached Gon's neck, this time placing his lips on the chocolate covered skin. A bundle of exploding emotions ran throughout his skinny body, his need taking over his controls. Killua couldn't help himself but suck the chocolate off of Gon's neck. It had earned him a very small and inaudible sigh from his – _prey_.

Killua couldn't control himself as he started licking off all the chocolate that covered Gon's neck. This time, the black haired boy moved a bit away from Killua.

"Killua, s-sto –" Gon abruptly swallowed his words as Killua held his face with both his hands – his dark cyan eyes pouring into Gon's own. Their noses were touching, the chocolate rubbing off on Killua's skin. They both were breathing heavily, but neither of them seemed to notice. Then finally, Killua leaned in and gently pulled Gon closer to his face before he carefully placed his lips on Gon's chocolate covered lips.

Everything seemed to go wild and heated as soon as Killua touched the lips of his best friend – the mixture of chocolate made him softly start to nibble. The only thing he could smell was Gon and chocolate, the only thing he could touch was Gon and chocolate. The only thing he could feel was his unexplainable _need_ for never removing his lips from Gon. His heart was pounding painfully hard in his chest, but he ignored it because his senses went crazy when Gon leaned in closer – the chocolate on his lips slowly dripping into Killua's mouth.

Before Killua could cherish this moment any more longer; he removed his hands and pulled his lips away from the chocolate covered boy. He took a step back and admired Gon's body for a second.

The silver haired teen licked off his lips as he gazed into Gon's brown eyes, who was looking at him in a daze and dreamy way, his lips partly open.

"_Sweet_," commented Killua in a very low and soft voice. He wiped off some chocolate from his face with his sleeve, his dark cyan eyes looking at Gon rather thoughtfully. He then turned around in a gracefully motion, and went through the bathroom door; his heart still pounding loudly and his lips still burning. The door closed a little after Killua went in, making a silent noise as it moved.

Gon followed.


End file.
